seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jutta Cheon
}} |extra1= |devil fruit= |jva= Ryōtaro Okiayu}} Jutta Cheon (ジュタ・チオン Juta Chion) is a Marine vice admiral, as well as the 20th Head of the Cheon Clan, a powerful and influential clan. Appearance Jutta Cheon is a young man, with a well-built, lean body. Juta is considered the most handsome member of all Marines by all the marine women. He has a very well cared appearance and has great regards over beauty. He has beautiful, long and silky crimson hair, which he uses falling over his shoulders. His hair and powers earned him the title of Jutta of the Crimson Blade (紅刃のジュタ Kōjin no Juta). In terms of clothing, he wears a rather simple outfit. He has a white Marines cloak over his clothes, which he holds on the front. Under it, he wears a simple yellow pinstripe suit. Personality and Relationships Personality Jutta revealed himself as a flamboyant and narcissist man. He judges almost everyone and everything by beauty. He is also incredibly vain. Jutta is an incredibly powerful combatant, even though his attitude might not always reflect that. But, despite his judgement over beauty, he is mostly stoic and likes to speak in a rather poetic fashion. He makes subtle but artistic entrances, sometimes making himself appear from behind rose petals. As the 20th head of the Cheon clan, Jutta acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. He is incredibly confident about his abilities and powers, but, when faced with a disadvantage, he does not hesitate in using unexpected methods to win. He has a strong sense of justice and does not allow one to disrespect his beliefs and methods. Relatioships History Abilities and Powers Overall Abilities As one of the Vice Admirals of the Marines, Jutta possesses tremendous abilities. His skills led to a worldwide reputation that frightens even the most skilled of fighters. Even though he is one of many Vice Admirals, he is the third strongest officer in the forces, preceeded by the Fleet Admiral and Admiral of his branch. He revealed to be a proficient and skilled swordsman, as well as a great user of his Logia Devil Fruit. Swordsmanship Jutta Cheon possesses an incredible prowess with his sword, Sōbiken (薔薇剣; Literally meaning "Rose Saber"). He is widely renowned as a master of Iai, a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. Jutta's mastery of Iai is such that most vice admirals and other members of the Marine have stated how it was useless to try and perform any attack against him, due to the fact that Jutta is capable of attacking within the short time it takes to prepare the technique. Devil Fruit :Main article: Kuri Kuri no Mi Kuri Kuri no Mi (くりくりの実; Literally meaning "Crystal-Crystal Fruit") allows Jutta to form crystals in his body, providing him an almost absolute defense. This defense is due to the complex composition of crystals. Crystals are solids that form by a regular repeated pattern of molecules connecting together. In some solids, the arrangements of the building blocks (atoms and molecules) can be random or very different throughout the material. In crystals, however, a collections of atoms called the Unit Cell is repeated in exactly the same arrangement over and over throughout the entire material. Even though Jutta possesses a sword, he sometimes creates blades and he can also strengthen his sword's blade by perfecctioning its molecular structure. Haki Like every Vice Admiral, it is confirmed that Jutta knows Haki. While it seems that he used Haki in battle, it is unknown if it is 'Kenbunshoku Haki '''or simply avoided most of Mest's attacks. It is more likely it was a dodge, since he was later hit by Maki's tree. Quotes *(To Mest) ''"With your ability, you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee." Trivia *He is voiced by Ryōtaro Okiayu. Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Male